


"I'm not getting married, Oliver. Where did you even hear that?"

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "I'm not getting married, Oliver. Where did you even hear that?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	"I'm not getting married, Oliver. Where did you even hear that?"

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "I'm not getting married, Oliver. Where did you even hear that?"

"I’m not getting married, Oliver. Where did you even hear that?" Felicity turned in her seat. She and Oliver were the only two left in the Foundry, now that Diggle had his fatherly duties to maintain.

"Wait, you’re not?" He released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

"No, I’m not. How did- Where did you hear such a thing?"

"There’s been, uh, word around the office," He explained, avoiding to explain the way he had to flirt with two other assistants he’d overheard gossiping in the break room.

"And to who may I ask am I supposedly getting married to?" She asked curiously.

"Carson."

"Carson?" She laughed. "I’m not even with him anymore! We broke up after he- Oh my God," She said suddenly, her hand flying over her mouth.

"What is it, Felicity?" He asked, crossing the room. He pulled up a chair beside her and sat down. "Did he- what? Say something? Do something?" 

"No, uh-" She blinked and shook her head. "After our fifth date-"

"You went on five dates with him?" He asked angrily, remembering one of Tommy’s old dating rules: after the third rule, the couple usually sleeps together. 

"Not the point, Oliver," She said, rolling her eyes. "After our fifth date, he started talking about me meeting his parents and his family and all that. And then he mentioned the, um, wow I can’t even get myself to say it. He mentioned marriage." Oliver’s eyebrows shot up. "I know, right? I mean, sure the guy was cute and all but talking about marriage after the fifth date? And after he’d just drop the bomb on me that I’d be meeting his parents? I don’t think you understand how nervous I was after that, because marriage is a- it’s a very scary thing and-"

"Felicity," He said, grabbing her hand to stop her. "What happened after that?"

"Well, I broke up with his crazy ass! And then he got mad at me for saying that I led him on! And you wanna know the craziest part? After practically yelling at me, he asked if I was gonna invite him inside my house! Like, really? What kind of moron- Where are you going?" She watched as he wordlessly got up and put his jacket on.

"I’m going back to Queen Consolidated to have a talk with a very idiotic IT boy," He said through gritted teeth.

"Oliver! You can’t! What reason would the Arrow possibly have to visit some obviously lonely IT boy who probably still lives with his mother?" She asked, standing up.

"The Arrow doesn’t have a reason," He shook his head. "But Oliver Queen does. That’s harassment, Felicity, and I’ll be damned if any of my employees - you, especially - are subject to it. I’m having his sorry, lonely ass out of my building right now."

Her mouth dropped at his words. “But-but Oliver-“

"No more butts, Felicity. I will see you tomorrow morning. Goodnight," He said, ascending the stairs.

Once the door shut after him, Felicity dropped back in her seat. “Wow, Digg was right. He is the jealous, over-protective type. Nice.”


End file.
